Kansas
by Oldlibrn
Summary: How Vala and Daniel end up in Kansas
1. Chapter 1

Sam had crawled into the tent she shared with Vala leaving the rest of the team sitting around the campfire. Grabbing the bag of chocolate covered pretzels out of her pack she headed back to the group. She'd shoved the bag into her pack while Vala put her hairdryer in her pack. Daniel's perfunctory, but still animated, objections to Vala covered Sam's packing of her own non-regulation gear, or in this case treat. It was their last night on the planet; they'd finished the naquadah trade negotiations with the locals that afternoon. But their new trading partners wanted SG-1 to take part in a traditional celebration and farewell meal that would take place the next morning. Daniel described it as a sort of Sunday brunch at which point Mitchell and Vala began comparing their brunch wish lists both of them starting with Mimosas. They'd been eating nothing but MREs for over a week.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I see your pancakes and raise you my mother's biscuits and gravy"

"Is that a kind of pie? I love your mother's pies. Daniel, are there brunch pies?"

"Vala Mal Duran I think they are called quiche and are not real pies."

"T, have you eaten these kee shahs? What's inside of them?"

"Eggs and cheese. Meats are sometimes added. There are many types…"

"Hold it right there big guy. Real men don't eat quiche!"

Sam looked over at her team sitting around the campfire. Occasionally a quiet laugh or a giggle would carry through the darkness. Still inside the tent Sam stopped to watch her friends as she sat crossed legged at the unzipped door of the tent. Sam smiled thinking that she probably looked like a meditating mini Teal'c.

Mitchell was sprawled out on his sleeping lying on his side with his head propped up by his arm so he could see everyone's face as they spoke. Teal'c sat on the other side of the fire Indian style with his legs crossed at the ankles mirroring Sam. Vala sat on a large rock next to Teal'c. He'd rolled it over to the fire for her to use. Daniel was on the other side of Teal'c sitting on a large tree branch Daniel'd pulled out of the woods. Sam had laid a small tarp on the ground in front of Vala and been sitting there leaning back against Vala's rock when she decided to fetch the pretzels.

Everyone looked relaxed and comfortable with each other. Sam knew that as soon as she returned to the circle she'd feel the same comfort. They had always felt like a close family but since their return from the Odyssey, about three months ago, the group had changed. Sam attributed it to Teal'c. No one talked about it but everyone felt the subtle changes in the dynamic of their small part of the SGC family. Sam, Mitchell, Vala, Daniel and Landry abided by an unspoken agreement not to openly discuss how Teal'c's relationship with each one of them had deepened.

None of the rest of the team had experienced their "lives" on the ship but for Teal'c it had been the actual last fifty years of his life. After two weeks Vala had stopped pressing Teal'c to divulge what had happened during those years. Years that hadn't really happened to them. Sam knew any changes in their lives now were not a result of memories that didn't exist. The changes in their relationships were a result of Teal'c's behavior; he was simply continuing ongoing relationships. The members of the team were picking up on his feelings. He expected SG-1 to continue to act like his lifelong friends. They had followed his lead, whether consciously or not. After fifty years Teal'c knew all of them so well, he knew their histories, what they feared and what gave them joy. Landry had become closer to SG-1. Teal'c welcomed him to their family and it soon felt completely natural to everyone. Teal'c had gotten him to talk about his daughter and his deep regret that they were estranged; he'd invited Dr. Lam to join them for a meal in the Commissary from time to time. It had been easier for Dr. Lam and Landry to start to talk as part of a group instead of General to Doctor or father to daughter

Sam could hear Vala asking Mitchell what else "real men" didn't eat or do. As he explained, Vala compared Daniel, item by item, questioning if he was or wasn't a "real man" and making suggestions as to how she could rectify the situation. The two of them were like a stand-up comedy routine. As she started to laugh Sam noticed that Daniel was laughing too. That had started now that Teal'c laughed at Vala's jokes and teasing. The first few times Daniel gave Teal'c a questioning stare. Then it was as if Teal'c's reaction freed Daniel so he was able to really listen to what she was saying rather than react to what he assumed were inappropriate sexual innuendos and personal attacks. This led to Daniel laughing at most of Vala's comments and saucy questions. This, in turn, resulted in an increase in jokes and a decrease in provocative vulgarities. Another result was what Jack called the "Mitchell and Vala Show". They seemed to feed off each other and helped lighten the mood when most needed.

Sam felt drawn to the group regretting that she was missing the fun but unwilling to give up the warm feeling she felt sitting quietly observing her family. Soon one of them would notice her absence and she'd rejoin her team bringing with her the chocolate offering she'd hidden in her pack. Vala would complain that now she'd have to share, insisting that the right thing to have done would have been for Sam to save them for later consumption in the tent where there would be a lot less competition for what she declared was her "favorite".

Daniel frowned at Vala. "I thought the chocolate covered cherries I gave you last week were your 'favorite'?" Putting air quotes around the word favorite.

"What about Mom's butterscotch brownies?"

"Vala Mal Duran does this mean you were dissembling when you expressed your admiration for the Jaffe legume cakes that I brought to you from Chulak?"

"That one I have to confess was a bold-faced lie. I'm sorry Teal'c."

"Actually, Vala that restores my confidence in your usually most discriminating taste. I myself find them tolerable at best. Even those baked by my mother."

They all laughed at Teal'c's attempt to keep a straight face. Sam noted that not only had Teal'c made a joke but he'd called Vala just Vala. More and more frequently he slipped and called each of them by their first names. A few weeks ago he'd called the General Hank.

In front of the campfire and now back in the fold Sam continued to think about Teal'c and the changes he'd brought about. She knew he would never try to manipulate the present in order to recreate life on the Odyssey, but it would be difficult for him to keep constant watch on what he said or did. When he made reference to an event in Mitchell's childhood did he know about it from before or after? The same thing when he spoke to Sam about a book she'd read in college that had had an impact on her life, or any number of similar things. So far he'd been able to self-censor any references to actual events on the Odyssey. But separating shared thoughts and feelings resulting from their long friendships from what they'd felt before the Odyssey was too difficult. She'd been feeling guilty that they benefitted from his memories while he gained nothing. But lately she'd been watching Teal'c very closely and felt that their new, to them, relationship and emotional involvement made him happy. Teal'c didn't want to recreate life on the Odyssey. He was content with once again developing their close ties.

Sam had made what she considered intelligent guesses about the potential life outcomes of some of her friends. In particular Daniel and Vala. They still argued but now they also joked with each other. Vala had started to help Daniel with his work and it was a successful pairing. She was a quick study and often took a creative approach to a problem, an approach that often helped Daniel solve a problem or provided insight into the workings of a culture or a difficult translation. They had progressed beyond teacher and student and depending on the project Daniel was as likely to function as Vala's assistant as the other way round. Mitchell began to say "The student has surpassed the master. Well done, Grasshopper" whenever he saw Vala giving Daniel orders in the field or in what was now "their" lab. Trying to be subtle Sam would watch Teal'c as he watched the two of them, Teal'c might look as if he might smile but he never did. Until the day when he caught Daniel looking at Vala with could only be described as deep affection. Sam was watching closely and saw Teal'c smile.

Before attempting to sound out Daniel, Sam wanted to discover if Vala loved Daniel and, if so, how much she loved Daniel. Sam'd observed Vala's heartfelt glances at Daniel when she thought no one was watching. Teal'c seemed to ignore Vala's behavior as if it was normal; Daniel's reactions were what appeared to intrigue him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Late one night, the two women were alone in the locker room. They'd returned in the middle of the night to an eerily quiet and almost empty SGC. Unaware, as they often were, that in the 'real world' it was a holiday and the Mountain was running with a skeleton crew.

"Vala. What's up with you and Daniel?"

"Whatcha mean Sam?" Bent over at the waist brushing her long dark hair towards the floor Vala looked up at Sam.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Just work Sam. You know Daniel, all work all the time. It never ends" She gave Sam a nervous smile.

"Just wondering, sometimes it seems like it's a lot more than just work."

"We're friends, Sam. Really good friends."

"Sometimes it seems like it's more than friends."

Vala muttered under her breath barely loud enough for Sam to hear. "I should be so lucky!" Standing up Vala pulled a pink hair scrunchy off her wrist and gathered her hair in a loose ponytail. Looking at Sam she gave her a wide Cheshire cat grin.

Sam put her hands on Vala's shoulders and pushed her gently down on the bench. "I'm serious Vala. Do you love Daniel?"

"Well, it depends on what day it is."

Sam had a sinking feeling in her stomach. This could be very bad if she was right about how Daniel felt. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken again, she wasn't sure if he would be able to recover again.

"Depends on what day? What the hell does that mean?"

_"I think you earthlings have a saying. I love_him _twice as much_as_yesterday_but only half as_much_as tomorrow. Which is really bad. Sometimes I think it was easier when we didn't get along so well. I could lie in bed and cry when he ignored me or was mean to me or misjudged me. But now I get to cry because he likes me but he doesn't love me." She looked Sam directly in her eyes. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Sam forced herself to look sympathetic while inside she was thrilled at how miserable Vala felt. It boded well for Daniel. "I don't know. I've seen worse."

"Sam, do you think I should try to 'move on'? It's not like I have anything to offer Daniel."

"Don't say that. You have a lot to offer him, or any man for that matter."

Vala smiled and put her hand against Sam's cheek. "That's so sweet. I appreciate what you're doing, but it's not necessary. I'm a pragmatic type of girl and self-delusion is not one of my many faults."

"Vala look at how much you help him with his work."

"I could be replaced by any of the other archeologists in SGC. There are dozens of young, bright, pretty little things with PhDs and high moral character who would kill to take my place. And it wouldn't take long before Daniel would have trouble remembering me."

"I don't think you're being fair to Daniel or yourself."

"How do you say it? We'll just have to agree to disagree." Vala jumped up and took Sam by the hand pulling her towards the door.

"Come on Sam. We need food and the guys aren't going to wait for us."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a Tuesday morning around 9:30. Teal'c, Sam and General Landry were sitting at 'their' table in the Commissary. On the days that SG-1 weren't off-world they appeared to have established a standing appointment for a sort of group coffee break. Without any formal arrangement the team, plus Landry and recently Dr. Lam, found themselves meeting in the Commissary most mornings.

Dr. Lam walked in with Daniel they got their coffee, came over and joined the rest of SG-1. A minute later Mitchell showed up. Sam noticed there was something wrong with Daniel; he was fidgeting and kept looking over at the empty chair next to Teal'c. Then Mitchell provided an explanation.

"Jackson, where's Vala? I always thought she had to drag you here, don't tell me that the dragging was the other way round."

Sam watched Daniel lie; she'd seen him do it many times off world, a necessary skill when negotiating.

With a fake confused look Daniel answered Mitchell. "Oh, isn't she here yet? I hadn't noticed. I think she's working with SG-13 on a Goa'uld translation."

Unable to contain herself Sam asked. "Isn't SG-13 the team with that gorgeous Dr. Ridge?"

"The one they call McYummy?"

Carolyn Lam almost choked and Mitchell looked horrified.

"Teal'c! When did you start watching Grey's Anatomy?"

"I am quite interested in medicine and enjoy all of the shows dealing with forensic science and other medical themes."

"Yeah, I get CSI. But Grey's Anatomy?"

"I find it vastly entertaining and relaxing."

"Carolyn, explain to him how unrealistic it is, how it's an insult to everyone in the medical professions, how it gives doctors and hospitals a bad name." When she didn't respond but simply stared at him he pleaded. "Come on, Doc. Don't you have any concern for your good name?"

Landry looked back and forth between Mitchell and his daughter as if waiting for a train wreck to happen.

Carolyn had a look on her face as if Mitchell was clinically insane. "Geesh Cam, chill. It's a frelling television show, one that happens to have a lot of really sexy actors playing doctors. How authentic do you want it to be? Boring doesn't get ratings." Shaking her head she picked up her cup and took a sip. Putting it down she continued to berate Cam.

"Does Teal'c bitch about how realistic Yoda is as an alien? And how about "Top Gun"? You flyboys don't seem to care about authenticity when Maverick sleeps with his instructor. Who is played by Kelly McGillis, a typical flight instructor if I ever saw one."

Mitchell was still in shock, Landry and Sam were laughing and Teal'c had a large grin on his face. Carolyn picked up her cup again and with a self satisfied smirk started to drink her coffee.

Daniel was smiling at Mitchell's discomfort and what he thought might be an attempt by Sam to make him jealous of Doctor Ridge and Vala. He'd often caught Sam staring at Vala and then at him when the project they worked on required them to be in close proximity. Daniel knew that if he was the jealous type, some of the attention paid to her by other men in SGC might bother him. But he certainly wouldn't be jealous of Ridge. Vala had told him all about McYummy and all about the guy's wife, a librarian at the public library. As a faithful library patron Vala had become friends with Lily before she knew she was married. And in Vala's words to, of all people, "a science geek obsessed with all things old and moldy". It had worked out well for both women. Lily had someone with high enough clearance with which to discuss her husband's work and Vala had a friend who didn't work at SGC. At Vala's urging Lily had started to call her husband McYummy the nickname he'd been given at work. He always wore his wedding ring, their wedding photo was his screen saver, and according to his team he never shut up about her. It was an exaggeration but they enjoyed teasing him as much as they envied him.

"I suppose I could check and she what she's doing if you want."

Mitchell was laughing at himself and Dr. Lam along with Sam and Landry. He barely looked at Daniel and simply waved towards the door. "Sure. She's probably hungry. Find her and drag her back here."

Daniel stood in the door to Dr. Ridge's lab watching Vala as she leaned over an onion skin rubbing of the tablet she and Ridge were working on; she was poking at one of the lines of text with her little finger. The rest of her digits were wrapped around a cookie. Ridge said something and they both laughed. Daniel looked intently at Vala trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't jealous but he did have a very strong feeling that there was something wrong with what he was seeing. Then it came to him. It should be him working with her, he didn't think she was interested in Ridge as a man, what scared him was the idea that she'd be interested in him as a colleague. It occurred to Daniel that he really wasn't normal. What kind of 'real' man would get bent out of shape because a woman might find another man more intellectually challenging. He definitely had to spend some time figuring out just how he felt about the woman.

A laughing Vala looked up and saw Daniel. Quickly looking at her watch she said. "Did they send you after me? I didn't realize how late it was. Just a second." She crammed the rest of the cookie into her mouth and headed towards the door waving good bye. Vala took Daniel's arm and they headed to the Commissary.

"Darling, any excitement with the coffee this morning?"

"Mitchell discovered that Teal'c watches Grey's Anatomy and he completely freaked. Then to make matters worse Carolyn defended the show."

"It's a good thing those two didn't end up together. Her sense of humor is a little too dry for Cam. People think she's sarcastic and uptight when she's only being ironic. I'm glad we've gotten to know her better. Carolyn can really be a lot of fun, but she's like you, she's got to be pushed a little."

"I don't know about irony and fun but I'm enjoying seeing her and her father starting to communicate. There's still a lot of anger but now there's some forgiveness too."

Vala nodded in agreement forcing herself to not think about her father. Minutes later they were at the table, Daniel drinking coffee and Vala starting on the pile of four donuts in front of her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel sat on a crumbling stone wall in the ruins of a temple. The roof was gone and the remaining walls were piles of rubble no higher than three feet. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the sun was out and shining, and you could see two of the planet's moons just coming up over the horizon. He was entering notes into his laptop and every so often he'd look over, across what was left of the building's center chamber, at Vala. She was sitting on the ground brushing off a section of the wall, cleaning the dirt off text carved into the stone. Daniel watched the rays of the sun highlight her hair, dark hair that cascaded loosely onto her shoulders. Vala hadn't taken her hair out of pig tails in a long time and he was reminded of Sha're, how she'd looked with the sunlight on her hair. Daniel was reminded of Sha're but it didn't keep him from fantasizing about running his hands through Vala's hair, continuing their kiss from the Prometheus, or testing the infamous bracelets. If being apart made them feel so badly then how would they have felt if they were physically close, perhaps even intimate? In his mind, thinking of it as an experiment moved it from fantasy to science. In spite of the mocking whisper in his head saying 'maybe an experiment from the Kinsey Report'.

Memories of Sha're no longer made him feel as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Once he'd forgiven Teal'c for killing Sha're he was finally able to start the healing process. After a few years when he thought of his wife he discovered that often he felt little more than guilt. This both surprised and scared him. If he'd truly loved her why was it guilt he felt, guilt not just that he didn't save her but that he hadn't loved her enough. In recent years he'd spoken to Teal'c and Sam on and off about these feelings. Sam felt that Daniel was over analyzing, and once again blaming himself unfairly. Sam assured him that he'd loved Sha're, he'd dedicated his life to finding and saving her. Teal'c surprised both Daniel and Sam when he told Daniel that perhaps, though he loved Sha're, she had not been his soul mate. Teal'c refused to elaborate on his statement no matter how much Sam and Daniel pressed him to explain what seemed to be an unJaffa like sentiment. Teal'c's only response was his normal "Indeed!" Eventually Sam decided it had something to do with Teal'c's relationship with his wife.

At one point Sam decided that Daniel should know Jack's thoughts and shared his belief that Daniel would have been happy with Sha're if they'd been able to live out their lives on Abydos. Daniel would have lost himself in his studies and Sha're would have been a supportive and loving wife. Intellectually Daniel wouldn't consider Sha're or any woman, to be less than equal to any man. But he would have accepted their traditional life without challenge. Once Sha're was taken Daniel dedicated himself to finding her, and in the process he seemed to have changed, and after her death he continued to change, though Jack insisted it was Daniel developing his potential not making a basic change. No matter how jaded, even how dangerous he'd become, Daniel still trusted people, he thought the best of them, he was a kind and gentle man who'd kept his moral compass intact even as he'd become what Jack liked to call Bad Ass Daniel or sometimes Rambo Jackson. Not that Daniel didn't regret and feel guilt over some of the things that he'd done but he'd reconciled the "new" Daniel with the "old". Daniel hadn't seemed to react to what Sam told him but she could see the wheels turning in his mind and knew that he would be thinking about Jack's analysis. In his heart Daniel, though with regret, agreed with Jack. The old Daniel and the new Daniel was the same man.

Sam agreed with Jack's assessment but she was less forgiving about the blind eye Daniel would have turned to Sha're's life. Sam'd never told Daniel how upset and angry she'd been on the Mongol planet where he'd convinced her that she should abide by the customs of the local tribe and show respect for their society. All of the guys thought it was funny to see Sam in an elaborate dress forced to be segregated with the other women. It wasn't until she was "stolen" and then "sold/traded" that it stopped being funny to them. It had never been funny to her; she'd worked hard to live a life where she'd earned respect and the right to control her own life. Things that she shouldn't have had to earn like the basic respect automatically given to any man in her position.

Recently she'd been thinking about that experience. Once as she watched Vala arguing with Daniel it came to her that Vala would never have gone along, she would have put Daniel in his place. Sam could see Vala wearing the dress, if she liked it, but she'd never have allowed them to curtail her freedom. Respect for other cultures would have taken a back seat to her self-respect. Vala might have done some questionable things in her past in order to survive, but giving up control when she had a choice would have never happened.

At that moment Sam decided that Vala was good for Daniel. Vala would call him on his crap, no matter how much she loved him. They all loved him, but Sam knew SG-1often babied and indulged Daniel. Jack was as guilty as the rest of them, perhaps even more. Though now Teal'c seemed to have changed that a little, he simply treated Daniel as if he expected him to behave in a certain way; he didn't 'cut him any slack'. Sam saw that change reflected in how Daniel treated Vala. They disagreed, they fought, they annoyed each other but Daniel no longer responded to her with anger and thoughtless unkind words. As Daniel became less emotionally combative Vala responded with a dialing down of her most outrageous behavior. What Sam thought of as their 'shenanigans' now were fun and entertaining for the whole team, especially Daniel. Lately the person Vala called 'grumpy Daniel' made a lot fewer appearances.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Daniel was in his lab working on a particularly tedious translation. He'd knocked a stack of reference books on top of the disorganized pile of sheets of paper on his desk, a mixture of photocopies of runes, faxes from researchers at Area 51, photographs of walls covered in an unknown script, rough drafts of translations and a number of scraps of paper covered with personal notes to himself illegible even to him. Some had been pushed onto the floor by the falling books. Daniel stood up growling in frustration and with a sweeping motion of his hand and arm shoving everything still on his desk off onto the floor.

He knew he was being childish but he was exhausted. Daniel had spent the better part of the last two nights unable to sleep in a state of absolute panic. He'd finally faced what he'd worked so hard to deny. Not only was he attracted to Vala but he was in love with her. While it was certainly a personal epiphany of monumental importance, never the less it left him at a loss with no clue how to proceed. Obviously his first problem was how to find out if she loved him back. Daniel no longer thought Vala was interested in a solely physical sexual relationship, he just didn't know if she was interested in a serious relationship with him.

Forcing himself to be honest he admitted that he not only hoped but actually believed that she did love him. The past few months they'd relaxed and become more comfortable with each other. Daniel had realized that Teal'c had been, in part, responsible, for that. Daniel was convinced that they would have gotten there sooner or later, that they were destined to be together, but without Teal'c it might not have happened before one of them died or Vala threw in the towel and moved on. Once Daniel had been leaning over Vala as they worked together on a translation, he was breathing in her scent (actually he had to admit he was really just smelling her hair) and looked up to see Teal'c with a self-satisfied smile on his face. When he saw the look on his face Daniel knew that he and Vala had been together during those lost fifty years.

Their friendship had become deeper and Daniel was convinced that it had moved beyond good friends. In an odd way the two of them had reacted differently to the changes. Daniel was more aware of how Vala felt, of how she would react, while Vala seemed to have lost some of her ability to 'read' him. Perhaps as she no longer needed to 'psych out' potential marks or potential enemies in order to survive. So her skills had decreased through lack of use. She still teased him unmercifully but had lost some of her edge. Either she was no longer trying to embarrass, humiliate and truly distress him or she wasn't as good at finding his weak spots as before. Daniel thought it was a combination but the results were that now, at times, he confounded her.

He knew that Jack would make fun of him as he analyzed his problem, decided on the desired outcome of his plan, created a detailed scenario that would result in the resolution of said problem. Daniel thought of how he would describe the situation to Jack and in his head he ran through the imaginary conversation.

"_Daniel?"_

"_Jack?"_

"_What's going on Space Monkey? Sam's been telling me that you've got yourself your own little Barbarella."_

"_Cut it out Jack!"_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_I'm in love with her and I think she's in love with me. I want to tell her but I'm feeling somewhat apprehensive, actually I'm terrified. You know I haven't had the best of luck with women. So I need a way to let her know that I love her, that I'm committed to a serious relationship and also figure out if she loves me." _

"_Danny boy, you might want to be a little careful. And always make sure that you have a Plan B."_

"_Yeah Jack. Like you have for Sam?"_

"_Daniel!"_

"_Jack?"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sam hadn't known what to think when Daniel put his hands on Vala's shoulders leaned over and kissed her right temple saying "If you don't show up in my office by six I'll come find you. Think about where you want to go to dinner. If you don't want to go out I'll cook for us at my place." When Vala and Daniel had walked into the Commissary Sam had noticed how physically close they were. If she didn't know better she'd have said Daniel had his hand on the small of Vala's back and was guiding her towards the table. Vala sat down and Daniel headed for the food line. In a few minutes he was back with a tray piled high with food. He put most of it on the table in front of Vala smiling when he found a particular favorite of Vala's on the tray. Not that she was exactly fussy, but after a while she'd seemed to relax and no longer ate as if she didn't know where her next meal was coming from. Recently Vala'd begun to be more selective in her choice of dishes. Sam was sure that Daniel must have gotten food for Vala before, the rest of them certainly had. In fact when any one of the team was in line Vala usually called out a request. Sam knew that Vala was always filling a tray with food and bringing it to Daniel whether he was at the table talking away about a recently acquired relic, book, or parchment or back in his office working and oblivious to the time.

When the couple first walked in, Sam realized that lately when she saw her two friends together she thought of them as a couple, Vala looked bemused. She had a smile on her face. A smile, but not her trademark ear to ear grin. If Sam had to describe it the only word she could think of was happy. A simple word for what Sam knew was a complex emotion for Vala.

While Vala ate and Daniel watched Vala eat Sam became aware that Vala was no longer smiling, you could almost hear the wheels and cogs turning in her brain. Vala was obviously attempting to work out a serious problem and not finding any easy solution. It was a look Sam had often seen on Daniel's face as he attempted to analyze a potentially dangerous situation and chart the best course to safety. Dangerous situations on other planets dealing with strange and different cultures, serious negotiations and diplomatic engagements and dangerous emotional situations. It was funny, to see such a typical Daniel expression on Vala's face. Sam wished Jack was there, he would have gotten such a kick out of it.

With a broad happy smile Daniel walked out the Commissary door. Vala's return smile was tentative and when she looked into her eyes Sam saw the slightest hint of fear.

Once Daniel was gone Vala hissed at Sam. "We've got to talk."

"Sure. What do you …"

Vala broke in "I've got to take care of something. I'll meet you in your lab as soon as I can."

Vala bolted for the door and left Sam with her mouth open wondering what the hell had happened.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vala flew through the door into Dr Ridge's lab breathing heavily she skid to a stop in front of him.

"Vala, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He turned and put his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"I can't answer your questions. At least not right now. I'm not going to ask you to lie but I need you to not say everything."

"What the hell does that mean Vala?"

Vala had moved out of his arms taken a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before she answered. "I need you to call Daniel and tell him …"

"Tell him what?"

"That you have a project on PX-345 that you need me to work on and that you've talked to Mitchell about my going with you. Tell him that I'm really, really upset."

"I think I can do that since you're obviously upset."

"And that we have to go now and we'll have to stay overnight."

"Vala most of that's true. We do need your help with that project and I've talked to Mitchell about having you come with us. And we're going today but we don't need you until next week at the earliest."

Vala looked like she was going to start to cry.

"But I don't have any problem telling him that you're coming with us, because you are, just not today. If he wants to assume that I mean now that's his problem. Actually I'd gladly lie to him. So don't worry about anything Vala, just tell me what you want me to say to him."

"Thanks. I really need you to do this." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He thought he saw tears in her eyes but he wasn't sure and she was giving him a wide Vala smile. He figured that he'd talk to Lily later and find out what was happening.

"Okay. You need me on a project. You've spoken to Mitchell. We have to go today and we won't be back until tomorrow. He can't say goodbye to me because I went ahead with one of the other team members. I was extremely upset and made you promise to let him know what happened."

"All right, I think I've got it. I'm a little confused though. Are you really coming with us?"

"Sorry, no. I have to get out of here for awhile. But if you're interested I expect I'll be available to join your team in the near future. If I don't leave SGC all together , that is."

"What do you mean leave? No way is that going to happen. If you don't want to be on Earth I'll set you up on a permanent research site on another planet."

Vala smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate that. But for now please call Daniel"

"Okay." Picking up the phone he took a deep breath and dialed Daniel's office.

"Daniel. It's Paul. Paul Ridge. Vala asked me to call. She's very upset and I promised I'd call as soon as I got a chance."

"No, she's fine. Don't worry. Nothing happened to her. Something came up with one of our projects and we need her help on the planet. I spoke to Mitchell and he agreed to let her join us."

"She's upset because it happened so quickly, she already went through the gate and we won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest."

"That's why she was concerned, she didn't get a chance to talk to you or even say goodbye."

"She said that you had an important meeting tomorrow so you wouldn't have time to miss her."

"No. She didn't mention dinner plans. She was sort of swept up in the moment with my assistant Mary; the two of them are like sisters and tend to get carried away."

"Yes, I forgot, you know Mary. So you know what they're like."

"Yes, it is nice to see Vala and Mary working together. Yes, the two of them do seem to have a lot of fun."

He looked at Vala and she nodded her approval. He hadn't forgotten anything.

"Well, goodbye. I'll let her know what you said when I see her later. Yes, Yes. You're sorry that you won't see her for dinner. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone with a loud sigh he asked Vala. "Was that okay?"

"Do you think he believed you?"

"Yes. But I think you might have broken his heart."

"What do you mean?"

"He was happy for you when I told him about the project, even you going off world. Then I told him that in addition to running off without seeing him that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He sounded crushed that not only did you leave without telling him but you seemed to have forgotten about dinner with him."

Vala felt a slight pang of guilt but did her best to ignore it. She realized that Paul was giving her a funny look, a look of disapproval.

"What? He'll be fine. Don't worry about Dr. Jackson."

"Okay. Give. Is this about Daniel? Come on, spill."

Vala put her arms around his neck and whispered. "It's always about Daniel, isn't it? But it isn't his fault. It's me. I just can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry to drag you into this."

He'd put his arms around her and was holding her tightly. "You're not dragging me into anything. I'm jumping in with both feet."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Vala are you sure? Both Lily and I have seen you two together and I hate to break it to you, but the man's in love with you."

Vala hung her head shaking no. "He might think so now, but he's not. And he'd find that out pretty soon."

Vala waved at her friend as she walked out of the lab. She'd figured out the best way to get to Sam's lab without going anywhere near Daniel's office. Vala was counting on Daniel leaving early so he could get ready for his meeting. A lot of the information and reference books he'd need for this meeting were actually in his home study. Then she wouldn't need to hide out in Sam's office the rest of the day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sam looked up as Vala walked in, closed and locked the door behind her.

"Sam, I have to leave the base. Daniel thinks I'm off world and not coming back until tomorrow, so I need to get away tonight."

"What happened?" Vala was clearly distraught and Sam felt helpless, she couldn't imagine what was wrong.

"Daniel kissed me."

"The man you love kissed you and you're upset? Was it that bad? How lousy a kisser is Daniel?"

"It was fantastic. That's sort of the problem."

"Run this by me again. The man you love kissed you and it was fantastic. And now you want to leave. Not getting it Vala."

"You don't understand. I realized that I don't have a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"To be with Daniel." Vala whimpered. Sam pulled her close in a hug.

_**Previously.**_

Daniel had been pacing his office watching for Vala, this time of day she always stopped by to see if he wanted to go to the commissary. One small part of him hoped she wouldn't show up, it would give him an excuse to postpone his plan. He heard a noise at the door and turned to see Vala stick her head in.

"Daniel? Coming to eat?"

"Just a second. I want to talk to you." Daniel walked to the door and put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he pushed her towards the corner of the room and left her standing close to the wall.

"What the hell?"

He put his finger against his lips and mimed 'shush'. Vala raised her shoulders and gave him a small nod agreeing to his request. Daniel went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Security? It's Daniel, would you please turn off the surveillance camera in my office? Thanks."

"Yes, I know the protocol. I'll meet your man at the door and once he's convinced I'm not under duress you'll turn off the camera."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I hate trying to nap knowing that I'm on camera snoring and drooling."

Vala gave Daniel a puzzled look but stayed against the wall just out of sight of the open door.

Then there was an airman at the door who chatted with Daniel for a few minutes before leaving.

"Thanks, Robert. I appreciate you guys giving me some privacy now and then."

Vala thought she heard the guy mutter "I'd sure like to know that you made good use of it for once."

Daniel stepped back into the room watching the camera. Once the red light went out he walked over to Vala and with his hands on her shoulders once again he moved her across the room ending up with her back against the work table.

"Daniel? What's going on?"

"What's going on? Something that I've wanted to do for a long time." He moved his hands off of her shoulders up the sides of her neck and took her head between his hands. Daniel leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and pulled back slightly to look at her expression. Vala opened her mouth to ask a question and he moved back in and kissed her again this time more forcefully and as he slipped his tongue between her lips she took his head between her hands and responded with her own tongue. Daniel was enjoying the moment but his mind was racing trying to figure out how she felt about him. He'd told her he loved her but was waiting for her. Then he heard it, a cross between a sign and a moan, and he knew she loved him. It wasn't a sound of submission or even passion, it was Vala Mal Duran agreeing to share control with someone, with him. Knowing the answer to his question he relaxed. His hands moved down her back to her waist.

Vala was in shock but an agreeable shock. She'd fantasized about this moment but realized that her past experiences hadn't prepared her to be kissed by the man she loved. Vala decided that she was wasting too much time and effort thinking rather than feeling and after one quick thought that she'd never been so happy she gave herself up to the moment.

They had moved onto a third languid kiss, a mutual exploration of each other's mouth. Vala felt Daniel's hands moving up her back under her shirt, she was thrilled by the feel of his hands against her bare skin. But how did he manage to pull her tee shirt out of her pants to reach that now tingling skin? Then she felt it, somehow when she wasn't paying attention Daniel had unbuttoned the top of her pants and slid his hands under her shirt. Those hands were headed back down her back and when they reached her waist Daniel pulled her towards him, moving his hands under her bottom and lifting her body. Vala was suddenly sitting on the table. Her hands loosely draped around his neck while they progressed to nibbling on each other's lips with the occasional slip into a deep kiss. Daniel's hands were at her waist again under her shirt. His hands moved slowly upwards meeting, in the front at her waist, thumb to thumb. He slowly moved them up until his fingers were under her breasts and his thumbs between them. Daniel's thumbs slowly moved across her breasts moving even more slowly as they grazed her nipples and the pressure of his thumbs increased. Suddenly his hands moved up under her arms and he swung her body off the table and stood her up in front of him, he'd managed this maneuver without ending their latest kiss.

Once her feet were firmly on the floor Daniel pulled back, separating their mouths and their bodies. He gently pulled her hands from around his neck and calmly tucked her shirt into her pants and buttoned them back up. Daniel gave Vala a huge smile, leaned in and kissed her eyes one by one, kissed the tip of her nose and ended up with one last quick kiss on her lips.

"Ready to eat? Come on Vala, they'll run out of Jell-O if you don't get a move on."

Smiling like a child at Christmas he linked his arm with hers and pulled her towards the door. Daniel was so happy that he was right and his plan had worked out perfectly. He laughed in the face of his imaginary Jack. He'd told her he loved her, she'd told him that she loved him, they'd kissed and he'd stopped soon enough so she knew he was serious, that he wasn't declaring his love for her just because he'd given into his attraction to her. Otherwise Vala would think he needed to justify his actions by convincing himself he was in love. Daniel knew how Vala thought and he wanted her to be aware of how serious he was about them and their relationship.

Once again a clueless Daniel didn't notice that Vala hadn't actually said that she loved him, in fact she hadn't said anything. In his mind he'd heard both of them declare their mutual love and now all they needed to do was work out some of the petty details.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Back in Sam's office**_

"I've been in love with him for a long time. I teased him about having sex even though I knew he wasn't interested in any cheap hook-up. It was easier to make sure that he wouldn't be interested than face how he felt about the real me. But I still thought I had a small chance, if not for a long term relationship, at least some sort of brief yet meaningful connection. I knew all the reasons he couldn't love me."

Sam had stepped back and watched Vala closely as she started her list.

"Well, I am beautiful and sexy, to be sure. But it didn't take me long to realize that wasn't his highest priority. Not that Sha're wasn't gorgeous. But even if physical attraction was enough to get his interest, sadly beauty does fade, not that I expected him to stay with me long enough for that to happen. So being attractive wasn't worth much."

Sam was confused and didn't think Vala was making much sense, but felt she should listen and try to understand the convoluted yet uniquely Vala reasoning.

"I'm not Sha're. Enough said about that."

"Vala, I happen to know that's not an issue. Not now, not for a long time."

Vala snorted her disbelief. "Sure, Sam. Love of his life? Don't think so."

She continued her list, "He would need smart."

"Vala you are smart. You're very smart. And Daniel knows that."

"I know that I'm quite clever. But a lot of it is what you people call 'street smarts." He wants "been to college, serious studying, intellectual, well read, yada, yada" smart. And that's certainly not me."

"Okay, so Daniel doesn't want just beauty, though he'll take it. He does want intelligence but you don't think you're smart enough in the 'right' way. What else?"

"Daniel's so nice. He's gentle, he respects people, he's diplomatic, and he really cares! I'm none of those things; I may well be the antithesis."

"Let's say that's all true, which I don't believe for one minute. You obviously thought you had an ace up your sleeve. How have things changed?"

"I miscalculated; or rather I made an ignorant and erroneous assumption. I thought Daniel was a naïve, sexually inexperienced nerd. Obviously I misjudged little Sha're, she must have been quite the little minx." Vala made a noise that was part laugh and part cry.

"I still don't get it."

"I thought that if, somehow, I was able to fool him enough about me, then I could convince him to attempt a relationship. Then once I 'got my claws into him' I'd be able to hold on to him, at least for while."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sex, of course."

"Sex?"

"I had this idea that he'd be grateful to have sex with me, an experienced lover with quite a few tricks up her sleeve. Passion and love are great but fantastic sex doesn't hurt. I figured he would be so inexperienced that, at least until he realized that he doesn't love me and our relationship's a sham, I could beguile him with my other worldly wiles."

"But you said he wasn't interested in just a physical relationship?"

"But if I could've tempted him enough Daniel would've convinced himself that he's in love with me."

"I don't know Vala. I think your logic ..."

"Well, I think your television and movies are misleading. Daniel appears to be some sort of science geek. Plus I've heard many people refer to him in that fashion. But if Tau'ri geeks are that good there's a lot to be said for your science."

Sam could no longer contain her giggles. "My God, Vala. You've got to be kidding me. Aside from your insulting assumption that all nerds are some kind of sexually deprived, fumbling, awkward, inept …"

"Whoa Sam. Hold on. I didn't mean you. Little Miss Cute Sexy Blonde Astrophysicist Soldier, who all the guys want to sleep with. Scientists, marines, airmen and Generals." She had put air quotes around the word general. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm still not sure why you thought Daniel would only be interested in you as long as you sexually entertained him."

"I already explained it Sam. I don't have any other way to entice him and lure him into being with me. I've thought about this a great deal especially these last few months. I know he does really like me but it would take quite something to move forward from being friends."

Vala was sitting at Sam's work table and put her head down and repeatedly banged it on the surface. "I am so screwed Sam. I've got to get out of here, I can't think straight. You were right, how messed up am I that I'm terrified because the man I love kissed me and expects me to go home with him."

"I'll tell you one thing I seriously underestimated Sha're, she must have had some mad skills."

Sam smiled. "It wasn't her."

Vala sat up straight. "What does that mean?"

"Jack calls her Crepe Suzette."

"I don't understand. What Jack's got to do with Daniel's sex life. Or don't I want to know the answer to that?"

"During some drunken male bonding session Daniel spilled some of his dark and dirty secrets."

"Come on share, I want all the juicy details."

"Well, this is what Jack told me. It took place in college. Daniel was the classic stereotypical nerd you described. Though he was gorgeous you have to remember that he was very intelligent and had skipped grades. That means he was much younger than the other students and still did better in his classes than most of them. A sixteen year old college student isn't usually considered date material no matter how pretty he is."

"Go one, what about this Suzette person?"

Daniel was about nineteen when he started Graduate School in England. There was this linguistics professor who picked out one likely student each year for her personal attention."

"What kind of attention, some sort of tutoring?"

"She'd seduce them and introduce them to the ways of the world."

"The ways of the world?"

"Sex."

"Sex?"

"Did I mention she was French?"

"Oh." Vala had seen enough Earth movies to know what that meant.

"Sam, did Daniel love her?"

"I really don't know if he did or if he even thought he did. But she'd always made it clear from the start that she took one student a year and the next year she'd choose another innocent boy. Jack didn't say that she broke his heart, I suspect that she didn't. I also suspect that Daniel, in spite of his intelligence and academic maturity, was a pretty typical socially inept nineteen year old virgin nerd. I doubt if he thought much about being in love. I'm sure it was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Did you ever see the movie "The Graduate"? No? You might want to check it out. Just for a laugh."

"Vala, I want to get back to this amazing kiss. What did you learn from one kiss that brought on this crisis?"

"It was a little more than a kiss. It was a few kisses and some more physical …"

"How much time did you spend together? And just what did you or he do?"

"I've seen your teenage Earth movies. It was open mouthed kissing with tongue and some hands under the shirt but over the underwear. And some unbuttoned pants .."

"That's plenty. I don't need all the gory details Vala." Sam had put up her hand with her palm towards Vala as if to stop her.

Vala laughed. "No details, I promise. He just undid my pants so he could pull my shirt out."

"That doesn't seem to have been enough to base your whole 'Daniel as sex god' scenario' on."

"It's like when you go to a fancy restaurant and the appetizer is so good that you know the entrée will be exceptional. Raw talent and enthusiasm are worth a lot but you can always recognize finesse, which you need to be taught."

"Ya know Vala, Daniel probably doesn't have a clue that he's any different than other geeks. You know how he's pretty unaware of how gorgeous he is. I don't think he's completely clueless that a lot of women at SGC like him. Deep down he might admit that he's cute but I bet he thinks they like him because he's nice. I'm sure that he hasn't compared his sexual experiences with other men, nerds or otherwise. Sha're wouldn't have known any better, Hathor wouldn't have noticed and I'm not sure about Sarah. Who knows what went on in the minds of all those sexy aliens he hooked up with off-world."

Vala perked up when she heard 'sexy aliens.' Sam mouthed 'later.'

"Don't men brag about their sexual prowess here on your planet?"

Laughing Sam answered. "It depends on the man. Plus the ones that do usually tend to exaggerate."

"I do expect that's universal, Sam. But that makes it worse."

"What do you mean 'worse'?"

"If he doesn't know how good he is and Sha're wouldn't have known what to expect they both probably thought it was the norm. Lucky girl!"

"And the problem is?"

"He knows I'm no wide eyed naïve virgin. So he'll soon realizes that he sold his soul to the devil and didn't get much in return."

Sam walked over to Vala and put her arms around her distressed friend. "Are you sure about what happened? That Daniel finally caved and gave into his baser instincts?"

Seeing Vala look of incomprehension she explained. "He just wants to sleep with you, nothing more?"

Vala nodded and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"That really doesn't sound like Daniel. I know you're tempting but why give in now?"

Vala hugged Sam tighter and whispered. "He never said that he loved me. He didn't even bother to pretend that it was anything more than sex."

Sam began to ask "Did you tell him that you …"

Sam felt Vala's muscles stiffen.

"No, you shouldn't have to go first. Goa'uld host for ten years trumps dead parents, abandonment by grandfather, assorted girlfriends, dead wife, even Hathor!"

Sam pulled back out of the hug. Vala wiped off her tears and smiled tentatively.

"What do you want to do now? I'm not sure that you're reading Daniel correctly, but I can see why you want to get away for awhile."

"I want to see the boys. I think they're in the gym, sparing once again. For some reason Teal'c has been spending a lot of time with Mitchell. I think it's good for him. Everyone assumes that Cam has it all together but at times Teal'c acts as if he has a fragile side. And I trust Teal'c's judgment."

"Off to the gym it is then."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize in advance to those people who feel that Daniel would never forget whether or not he said something out loud or misremember exactly what he did or didn't say. But my Daniel does, repeatedly. I'm blaming it on his difficulty in recognizing that he loves Vala, his delight in realizing that he loves Vala and his surprise at finding himself happy. However, I really am sorry if I offend any readers.**_

Teal'c and Mitchell decided to take a break when Sam and Vala walked in. Vala spoke first. "I need to talk to you both. It's really important."

Mitchell looked at Sam who just shrugged her shoulders. Vala was obviously upset; he'd never seen her so agitated. Though he realized that Vala was upset Teal'c held hope that it was the first step in the path to Vala and Daniel's ultimate pairing.

"Okay. Let's get something to drink and take it to the VIP Meeting Room next to my quarters. No one's scheduled in there until tomorrow. It's got some comfortable chairs and even a couch."

After a stop in the Commissary they carried their beverages into the room and had a friendly pretend fight over who sat where. Teal'c and Vala ended up on the couch while Sam and Mitchell sat in two of the arm chairs.

"What's the deal, princess? You look a little stressed."

Vala took a deal breath, exhaled, and started to speak. "I need to get off base for a few days. I'm feeling quite rammy."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. Vala perhaps you and Daniel would benefit from some time apart. Sometimes distance can lead to clarity."

"What makes you think it's got something to do with Daniel?"

Teal'c made no response to her question simply looking at her as if she was kidding.

"Okay, you're right. It is Daniel. Happy?"

Sam had smiled when Teal'c added two sentences to his classic 'Indeed'. It drove home how much Teal's behavior had changed in the last few months. When Jack came to visit he'd commented about it to Sam. He told her that sometimes it made him jealous that he was missing out on the, if not exactly not new, but certainly more relaxed Teal'c. Sam would tease Jack 'It's almost as though he spent fifty years marooned on a spaceship with three Tau'ri.'

"This is all about Jackson, isn't it? What the hell's his problem? Someone needs to give that guy a stupid slap upside his head." Mitchell, using air quotes around 'stupid slap' shook his head in disgust.

Teal'c continued to smile. He felt that it would, once again, take an emotional crisis to bring his two friends together.

"So how can we help you?"

"Well, I need a place to go and I need to be signed out by a member of SG-1."

"I thought Landry was going to change that?"

"He just didn't get around to it yet, Sam. He apologized last week that he'd forgotten. I told him it was okay, though once I got my license and a car it'd be different!"

"What kind of car are you looking for? I'll take you shopping. I expect something fast, maybe a little flashy? You look like a little red sports car kind of gal. How about next ..."

"Mitchell, let Vala alone. For now we need to come up with a plan. Save the car talk for another time."

"Thanks, Sam. But I will take you up on your kind offer, Cam. I've got tons of back pay so the skies the …"

Teal'c broke in. "Sam is correct. We need to focus on Vala's current situation."

Mitchell muttered. "Killjoy."

"I'd be happy to sign you out. But where will you go? I'm sure Jack would let you use the cabin."

"Thank you Sam. I'm grateful for the thought. But I want to go somewhere with people, people who care for me and will comfort me. I was thinking about Kansas."

Looking puzzled Mitchell asked "Kansas?"

"Yes, Wendy and Frank have been asking me to come for a visit. I think this would be an excellent time."

"Wendy and Frank? When did you talk to my parents?"

"Wendy and I write on a regular basis, usually once a week. It's good practice for my written English skills."

"Okay. I know my mother likes to write letters. She'll use e-mail but prefers to get letters."

"And I talk to Frank on the phone most Sundays."

Mitchell looked as if he was going to fall over. "Frank calls you? What they hell do you talk about?"

"Your father talks about you. He worries that you'll push yourself too hard. He feels that even though you're in excellent physical shape you're emotionally fragile and he likes to make sure someone's watching out for you."

"What the hell does he mean by 'emotionally fragile'?" Using air quotes around the words Mitchell sounded angry.

"You focus on the moment. The here and now of the physical world, denying the past or the future, denying the emotional and spiritual world. It was something you needed to do in order to survive and ultimately recover from the crash. During your recovery you had to concentrate on the rehabilitation of your body, making it easy to shut out the rest of the world. Now when you have doubts or worries you lose yourself in the physical world. You play games, you exercise, you run, you spar, and whatever you need to take you out of your mind. Your father is afraid that you'll become like me and Daniel, emotional captives in prisons of our own creation."

Mitchell looked at Vala as if she was speaking gibberish. "My father says that?"

"Sort of. Some of the ideas are mine and Teal'c's. But you father agrees with us."

Mitchell shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry. Your mother just worries if you get enough sleep, if you eat regular meals, if you're gay, if …"

"Gay? Why would…?"

"She'd have no problem with it; she just wants to know that you're happy no matter what lifestyle you've chosen. She blames your grandmother for you being so uptight about sex. Wendy has told me about 'free love' and feminism and Haight-Ashbury. Your mother has led quite a life Cam. You should talk to her about some of her exploits sometime."

"I'm not listening. Way too much information." Mitchell had his hands over his ears and his eyes closed when he spoke.

"Okay Cam, that's enough. Stop carrying on like a baby. How do we get her out of here with the least fanfare?"

"Alright, Sam. I've got it under control. I'll call home and make arrangements. I've got my Piper Cub at a small airport on the edge of town. I'll fly her out myself, that'll be the quickest." Turning to Vala he grinned. "You'll love it. It's probably the furthest thing from any ship you've been in."

Vala smiled at an excited Mitchell. "I'll go pack."

"There's not a lot of space in the plane, don't take much more than you can fit in your pack. I'm not kidding, princess."

"My folks place is right outside of Salina about 400 miles from here. It won't take long to get her there. I'm off to call Ma. Catch you guys later." With a quick wave goodbye he left the room.

"Well, Teal'c, what do you think?"

"Sam, I hope that this crisis will be productive."

"They were together on the Odyssey, weren't they?"

With a smile Teal'c admonished her. "It was you yourself Sam who made me promise to never reveal what happened during those years."

"How about a wink? Just a little sign? Touch your nose with your finger if I'm right. Come on Teal'c. Screw the space time continuum."

An airman walking past the room was shocked to hear Colonel Carter giggling accompanied by what he could only describe as a deep voiced belly laugh.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**In Sam's lab.**_

"Well, she got there, with no problems. Daryl picked her up and took her to the farm. So now what? Are we supposed to lie to Sunshine?"

"She didn't say. I don't think Daniel will expect us to know anything. As far as he's concerned Vala went off world with Ridge, he's not likely to come looking for us."

"Okay Sam. I trust you, but you'd better be right. I so do not want to get caught in the middle of those two."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Daniel was walking towards Dr. Ridge's lab, thinking about Vala still being off-world. When he'd asked Walter when they were expected back the sergeant gave him such an odd look he decided to check with Ridge's staff. He was surprised to see the guy walk out of the room. When Dr. Ridge caught sight of Daniel it looked as if he was contemplating running.

"Hi, when did you guys get back? I just asked Walter and …" Looking at the panic in the man's eyes Daniel realized the guy was frightened.

"You weren't off-world were you? Did she even go? Did she ask you to lie to me?"

Daniel's voice and demeanor was so intense that Paul felt compelled to take a step back. Stuttering, Paul tried to get out a denial. "No, I mean, yes, But not really …"

Daniel took pity on the man. "Calm down. I don't blame you; she can be very insistent and persuasive. Believe me; I've had a lot of experience."

Suddenly Paul straightened up and looked Daniel in the eye. "She didn't have to persuade me about anything. She's my friend and she needed my help. I was glad to do it and I'd do it again."

Daniel looked mildly surprised. "I don't get it, what kind of help did she need? Everything was great." As he continued to talk he became agitated, scared to hear the answers he might get. "We had plans to get together. I can't figure out what happened. I have no clue why she went anywhere let alone where she went."

Paul put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Perhaps you should calm down. I don't have any idea where she went. But I felt that she was running away." He continued trying to calm Daniel. "Not from you, but from the reality of the two of you. I hope that makes some sort of sense."

Daniel gave the man a reassuring smile before turning and walking away. "I just got an idea of where she might be. You're not her only good friend." Feeling a massive headache coming on, feeling more and more confused as his search continued, he hoped he was right about where she'd gone for help.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell were sitting around Sam's lab when Daniel burst through the door. His hair was sticking up as if he'd been running his hands through it in frustration. He glared at his friends.

"Where is she?"

The three exchanged guilty looks, silently arguing about who should answer.

Sam broke first. "Who?"

"My fiancée. You remember her. Dark hair, grey eyes, a little on the exotic side. A woman named Vala Mal Duran. Ring any bells?"

At the word fiancée Teal'c didn't smile he grinned. Sam cursed Vala for leaving out a few details. Mitchell didn't hear anything Daniel said after he heard the word fiancée; in fact he didn't hear anything anyone said for the next few minutes.

"I see that I don't have to ask if you guys know anything, you look too guilty."

"So where'd she go? I'm not going to ask any of you why she went, I'll drag that out of her when I find her."

Daniel looked at each of them in turn as if he could read their minds if he concentrated hard enough. Sam and Teal'c managed to keep their faces expressionless but Mitchell broke first and looked away.

Daniel pounced. "She went to Kansas didn't she? Mitchell?"

"Why would you think that, Jackson?"

"Let me think about that. Or not. Maybe because she and Wendy exchange letters. Then she started getting phone calls from somebody in Kansas. I thought it might be Daryl, which for some reason that I couldn't figure out, pissed me off. But no, it turns out that she talks to your father on the phone every week. She talks on the phone in my, okay our, office so it's hard to miss."

Mitchell rolled his eye upward as Daniel ranted on about his parents. "I want to know about this fiancé stuff. When'd this happen? And if you're getting married why's she gone off the reservation?"

In a confused voice Sam asked. "Daniel, did you ask her to marry you?"

Looking a little sheepish he admitted. "Maybe not exactly."

Working very hard to keep her voice level she asked. "If you didn't 'exactly' ask her

Daniel why do you think you're getting married?"

Looking at Sam as if she was a crazy woman he answered. "I love her and she loves me. What else would we do? Of course we're getting married."

"Another small question Daniel. You did tell her that you love her, right?"

Channeling Jack he answered. "D'oh!"

Daniel gave Sam a look of disappointment. "I can't believe you let her go Sam. What were you thinking?"

"She had her reasons. They sounded pretty good to me. At least at the time."

"Well, I'm going to Kansas. I'll ask Jack to arrange to have me beamed there. I'll see you guys later."

As Daniel turned to walk out of the room Sam jumped up and followed him. "I'm going with. You may need me to intervene between the two of you."

"I'm going too. I've got a lot to say to my parents."

"I also will accompany you Daniel. I feel that very soon all will be as it should."

As the four of them walked down the hall together Sam grabbed Mitchell's arm. "If you say anything about the band getting back together I will zat you. Three times!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy and Frank were sitting in the kitchen around a large oak harvest table with eight chairs. There was a beautiful golden brown cherry pie on a trivet in the center with a stack of dessert plates and a pile of small forks. Vala was standing at the counter pouring boiling water into a French Press coffee maker. She was wearing pink flip-flops, jeans and a pink tie dyed Ben & Jerry's tee shirt. Vala's hair had been French braided from either side of her center part into a single braid which hung down her back. She was relaxed and smiling but her eyes were sad.

They heard a car coming up the driveway and Frank asked "Anybody know who that might be? Vala, you expecting Darryl? That boy sure has a major crush on you, girl."

Wendy chimed in. "Now he's a very nice boy but he's really not in our Vala's league."

"That's not fair Wendy. He's a great …"

"Vala darling, I asked you to call me Mom."

Val looked at Wendy and with a shy smile continued. "Mom, Darryl is a very nice man. He's polite, has a good job, worships me … What more could a girl ask for?"

"He's also boring, a little on the dim side and Darryl loves his mother way too much to be healthy …"

"And certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed. Actually he'd be a good match for that Amy person."

"Come on Frank, she's not that bad. Amy might not be good enough for Cam but there's nothing wrong with her."

The three of them were laughing when they heard voices outside of the door.

"Mom? Dad? You guys in there?" As he yelled Cam opened the door and walked into the kitchen followed by Teal'c, Sam and lastly Daniel.

Wendy stood up when Cam walked over to her and gave him a quick hug; his Dad gave him a smile and a nod. When Vala saw Cam she grinned.

"Hello Princess. Long time no see."

Vala's grin got wider as Teal'c and Sam came in the room behind Cam. When she saw Daniel her smile faded and her body stiffened. As if Wendy felt Vala's distress she walked over to the counter and stood next to her. Putting her arm loosely around her shoulders Wendy whispered "Is that him?" Though it might not have been obvious to Vala the rest of the people in the room knew Wendy'd made sure that they heard what she said. Vala nodded in response and moved closer to Wendy.

When Frank saw Wendy go to Vala and heard her question he stood up and moved back towards the counter until he was between Vala and the rest of her team. There was no expression on his face but Frank stared at Daniel as if challenging him to approach Vala and Wendy.

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends from work. Murray, Colonel Sam Carter and last but not least Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c smiled and nodded hello at both Frank and Wendy. When he caught Vala's eyes it looked as if he might actually laugh. "Vala it is good to see you. I hope that you are enjoying your visit with Cam's family."

Wendy added "Her family, too."

Sam walked over to Frank and shook his hand turning to Wendy and shaking her hand before kissing Vala on the cheek. "Please call me Sam."

Teal'c nodded and smiled at both of them.

Daniel drew everyone's attention when he spoke.

Saying with a slight nod, as if in greeting "Vala".

"Daniel." Vala responded with an equally small nod.

"Vala?" [_What the hell is going on here?]_

"Daniel?" [_Whatever do you mean?]_

"Vala?" [_Why do these people look as if they want to kill or at least maim me?]_

"Daniel." [_I have no idea what you're talking about?]_

Sam was choking trying to stifle a laugh. The two of them were as bad as Daniel and Jack used to be. She wanted to yell 'cut it out' at Daniel and Vala as badly as she used to at Daniel and Jack.

Wendy looked back and forth at the two of them as if she was watching a tennis match. Suddenly realizing that she hadn't been very welcoming Wendy gave Vala a quick hug before she moved away.

Daniel had relaxed for the first time in two days and smiled inside when he walked through the door and saw Vala. The kitchen was cheery and welcoming. The sunlight streaming through the large windows made the yellow walls appear even brighter. Windows that looked out over Wendy's flower garden.

Daniel thought Vala looked great. He'd seen the leather clad, flirty, former sex goddess before. He'd seen the valued member of what he often thought of as their group of galactic peacekeepers. Now he was seeing the content Vala comfortable in the actual arms of her 'family.' Daniel knew that Vala considered SG-1 to be her family but that was different from the unconditional love of parents. After he lost his parents Daniel always hoped that he'd once again be part of a stereotypical, but no less inviting, loving family. Watching Wendy and Frank offering their protection to Vala he had a flash of a future him and Vala, a half-alien Ozzie and Harriet. Perhaps a half-alien Sonny and Cher. A vision of her in hot pink paisley bell bottoms made him smile.

Wendy saw that smile and considered reevaluating her opinion. Vala had never been very forthcoming about her relationship with Daniel. She'd confirmed that she was in love with him but never made it clear why he didn't reciprocate. Cam had tried to explain to them that it was that old 'irresistible force and immoveable object' cliché, with neither one of them blameless. Wendy just knew that as her mother she'd take her daughter's side over any man, just on general principle. Daniel just knew that human and animal mothers would gladly die defending their offspring.

"I'm so sorry. I've forgotten my manners. Please sit down." She directed them towards the kitchen chairs arranged around the table. "Please can I get you something? How about coffee?" Cam, Sam and Teal'c sat while Daniel stayed where he was leaning up against the wall by the door. He didn't look like he was going to run but as if for the time being, he wanted to observe the situation from afar,

"Ma, what the hell is that?" Cameron pointed at the French Press on the counter. "You usually drink instant except at breakfast."

Frank spoke for the first time. "It was Vala. She convinced us what we were drinking wasn't really coffee. She got us a bean grinder and that fancy French thingy-ma-bob."

"Don't forget about the beans Frank."

Cam looked flabbergasted, Teal'c smiled and Sam turned around to look at Daniel's expression. Daniel's face showed no reaction.

"That's right. Cam you won't believe it, but Jesse's Diner now sells Fair Trade coffee beans. Darryl and Vala took a walk downtown and she started asking folks where she could find the best coffee in town and of course they sent her to Jesse's."

Vala had turned her back to the table to get some mugs out of the cupboard. She opened the fridge and took out a container of cream, filled the cream pitcher and sat it next to the sugar bowl on the wooden Lazy Susan in the middle of the table. When she put the cream back in the fridge she took out a gallon of spring water using it to fill the tea kettle on the stove. Vala poured coffee into three of the mugs and brought them to the table saying. "I'll make another pot as soon as the water boils; this only makes a little over three cups at a time. Sorry."

She put the mugs in front of Sam, Teal'c and Cam returning their smiles as they thanked her for the coffee.

"How about some pie? Vala made it this morning. She's a very quick study, in a day or two she'll be ready to give me a run for the money at the County Fair."

Daniel surprised everyone when he loudly proclaimed. "Pie makes everything better."

"Hey, my Grandma used to say that too."

Sam groaned when she heard the word 'Grandma'.

"Does he still do that? I never understood why Cam likes to make it sound like Frank's mother lives in some backwater hollow in Appalachia. Cam darling, the woman lives in Boca. Has for the past five years."

When Wendy bragged about her pie making skills Vala looked embarrassed but also proud. Wendy was beaming at her and Frank smiled in agreement. Wendy picked up the pie server and started to cut pieces of pie and sliding them on to the dessert plates.

Sam spoke first. "It looks great. Congratulations Vala, I know from my mother that good pie's not easy to make. She tried to teach me but said I was too heavy handed with the crust, if my pie fell on your foot you'd be seriously hurt."

Teal'c took the plate from Wendy and smiled his appreciation.

Cam peered at the pie. "What kind is it? Any chance it's apple? That's my all time favorite kind of pie."

"It's a cherry pie, dear."

Sam looked at Vala and asked loudly. "Isn't that Daniel's favorite pie, Vala?"

Wendy gave Vala a questioning look causing Vala to blush. Looking as if she'd made up her mind about something Wendy made Vala sit down at the table and spoke to Daniel.

"Please sit down and have some coffee, Daniel. You don't mind if I call you Daniel do you?"

When Wendy smiled she reminded him of his mother and there was no way he could have refused her. And it didn't hurt that the coffee smelled fantastic. Once he was sitting Wendy continued to serve the pie.

"Vala, dear, the pie's still warm why don't you get the ice cream and see if anyone wants a scoop."

SG-1 and the Mitchells were soon sitting at the table with cups of coffee and slices of cherry pie a la mode. Teal's, Cam, Frank and Sam were concentrating on their food, Wendy was looking first at Vala then at Daniel watching each of them with a hundred questions burning in her mind.

Vala hadn't touched anything in front of her. She looked at Daniel as if she was daring him to say a word. Vala felt as if she'd been caught committing a crime when Wendy and Frank told her team mates about her introducing Cam's parents to real coffee. And when Sam pointed out that she'd made Daniel's favorite pie she was so embarrassed that anger was her immediate response. She unfairly directed her illogical anger at Daniel.

Daniel appeared to be enjoying his coffee and pie. With each bite and sip he looked at Vala with a what had to be described as a loving expression. Between glances at both of them Wendy caught Murray looking at them with an understanding smile. When the two of them made eye contact Teal'c nodded at Wendy as if to reassure her that all would be well.

"Vala, why don't you just move in here? You can have my old room as long as you keep making coffee and baking. What the hell, you can go ahead and marry Darryl if you want, that'll at least keep you in the neighborhood." With an obvious look at Daniel to see if he'd evoked a jealous reaction Cam was disappointed to see no reaction at all. At least he saw no reaction. Wendy saw Daniel's hand clench around his mug when Cam mentioned Darryl.

Pushing back his chair Cam stood up. "Hey Dad, didn't you have something in the barn that you wanted to show me?"

Frank looked around the table and decided he really didn't want to be in the room right now and gladly stood up.

"Why yes I did, son." Speaking to Teal'c he asked.

"How about you, Murray? Would you like to join us?"

"Indeed."

The three men walking out of the door were completely ignored by the four people left in the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sam and Wendy were sitting next to each other and soon their heads were together whispering and smiling. Wendy pulled back and looked directly at Daniel. "So dear, to what do we owe this visit? Not that we aren't glad to see you. Any friend of Vala's is more than welcome."

Taking a deep breath and focusing completely on Wendy's face Daniel began his well rehearsed explanation. "Once I discovered that Vala had bolted I needed to figure out what had happened, so I started to analyze the situation. The first thing on the list ..."

Wendy looked at Sam. "List? He made a list?"

Sam shrugged and smiled.

Vala turned to Wendy. "What's wrong with making a list? Daniel likes to be logical or at least try. He's very good at writing things down."

Wendy and Sam looked at Vala then at each other. Wendy put her hand over her mouth to hide her grin. Sam had more experience and was able to contain her grin to her eyes.

"I knew that I loved Vala. It may have taken a while for me to acknowledge my feelings. In my defense neither of us is particularly emotionally open. I told her that I loved her; she told me that she loved me, we kissed and then I thought we did our version of riding happily off into the sunset. Then I find that she's gone, she's run away, abandoned me, abandoned us." Daniel was almost pleading for Wendy's approval.

Vala had made a choking sound when he said 'I told her that I loved her' and made a palm up gesture with her hand as if to stop him from speaking.

"Please let me finish Vala." Daniel'd taken his eyes off of Wendy and now was almost pleading with Vala.

She nodded and he continued.

"So either she didn't believe that I loved her which meant I needed to find her and convince her. Or she didn't care …"

Sam broke in and defended Vala. "You never told her that you loved her, Daniel."

"What are you talking about? Yes, I did. Of course I did. Right before we kissed."

"No, you didn't Daniel. Believe me I would have remembered. What you said was" Vala closed her eyes replaying the scene in her mind. "_'What's going on? Something that_ _I've wanted to do for a long time.'_ Then you kissed me and didn't say anything until you stopped at which point you said _'Ready to eat, darling? Come on Vala, they'll run out of Jell-O if you don't get a move on.'_ Just when do you think you said that you loved me? Daniel your mouth was otherwise occupied the whole time, believe me."

With a quizzical look he replied. "I was sure that I told you. I meant to. But you knew I did, otherwise why'd you say that you loved me too."

"Daniel darling, my mouth was also pretty busy. Just when do you remember that I said I loved you?"

Daniel concentrated as if trying to remember. After a few seconds of confusion with a triumphant look he said. "You made a noise."

Sam, Wendy and Vala spoke together "What?"

All three women glared at him. After a few seconds Vala spoke. "Just what kind of noise did I make Daniel? Some sort of groan of physical pleasure? Believe me that had nothing to do with love." Vala looked at Sam and Wendy. "Am I right, girls?"

Daniel looked embarrassed at their smiles and nods.

"No, no. You don't understand. You may not believe it but I can tell the difference. It wasn't a sign of passion or submission. It was Vala Mal Duran agreeing to share control with someone, with me. It meant more than I love you. It was an admission that, whatever _'it'_ was, we were in _'it'_ together."

Daniel was looking directly into Vala's eyes when he heard Sam and Wendy speak together.

"Aw!" Or at least their version of the typical vocal reaction to Hallmark kittens, puppies or other baby mammals.

"So there it was. Either she didn't believe that I loved her or she didn't love me. I was sure that loved me. Then it dawned on me. The only thing that happened after that was the kiss, or more exactly the kissing. Maybe that was what made her realize that she didn't love me enough to stay." Daniel was grateful that all the other men had left the room as he continued.

Blushing he looked at Vala trying to pretend they were alone. "I thought that I wasn't good enough, not 'man enough' for you."

Sam coughed to cover her comment. "My God, talk about peas in a pod." Looking at Wendy Sam mimed _'I'll explain later.'_

"But soon I realized that was silly and immature. I might be relatively inexperienced but I know that natural talent and a lot of enthusiasm can go a long way. Plus if anything that would be a positive for you, darling. Imagine how much fun you'd have _'showing me the ropes'_ so to speak."

Vala smiled at the image of Daniel and ropes.

Turning to Wendy he defended his case. "After all my lists and attempts at analysis I went with my gut feeling. Vala doesn't believe that she deserves to be happy. This means I need to convince her that since she loves me and therefore wants me to be happy the only way that's going to happen is if we're together. So she has to give up and be happy?" After finishing the sentence he let out his breath with a loud sigh.

"How did I do? Sam? Wendy? Does that make sense guys?"

Wendy took Vala's hands in hers. "He should have told you he loved you. However I do think that he believes he did. You should have told him how much you loved him. And you shouldn't have run away. That's a bad habit you need to break. Believe me; I've thought about it at times, but when push comes to shove you'll realize that you don't really want to."

Sam felt compelled to break in. "I think you're right Daniel. She doesn't think she deserves happiness." Turning to Vala she took her hands. "I should have known it. I'm sorry. I didn't believe that you were right about Daniel, but I did believe that was what you thought. But deep down it wasn't, was it Vala?"

Vala's eyes flashed and she glared at Sam as if ready to correct her.

"You were right Daniel. But you should have known how scared she was. She's taken us all in, the con artist who has to believe her story herself before she can sell it to the mark." Sam didn't notice Wendy's face when she mentioned con artist. What she would have seen was a sympathetic look and a nod as if Sam's revelation explained some things about Vala and her approach to life.

"Vala's too good at hiding behind her smile and jokes. She's never had anyone to support her. Not like you did Daniel. You always had us to help you through the horrible things in your life. You didn't have to handle your wife's tragedy alone; when she died we were all there for you."

Daniel looked guilty realizing the truth of what Sam was saying.

"Then think of Vala. The strength it took for her to pull through her life with her sanity and sense of humor intact is beyond amazing. All your pitiful, all of our pitiful, trials pale in comparison."

It looked as if Daniel was about to cry. "Your right Sam." Turning to Vala. "I'm so sorry darling."

Vala yelled in an angry voice. "Stop it! Both of you. I do not need your pity. I work very hard to keep myself under control. And it doesn't help when I can see how sad I make you. I can't be with you my Daniel if all you see when you look at me is some pathetic broken fool." At this point Vala was crying.

Sam turned and yelled back in just as angry and loud a voice. "Shut up, Vala. So we know the truth? Big deal. I think you know that we don't feel sorry for you. But it's not a bad thing that we have some small understanding of what you've gone through, what you've risen above. Does Sha're's fate make you see Daniel as pathetic? Or does it make you feel for him and understand his pain?"

Vala lowered her eyes and looked at Daniel through her lashes. Calmed down Sam continued to speak. "We really do understand how guilty you feel, that you don't feel you deserve to be happy. But it stops here. Just suck it up Vala. You and Daniel love each other and in your own dysfunctional way you're going to be very happy. I promise." Under her breath she muttered "at least for fifty years".

Wendy at Sam in awe. Happy for both her daughter and Daniel she added. "I mean this in the nicest possible way. But you two deserve each other."

Vala raised her eyebrows" Are you finished Sam?"

"Did it do any good?"

Vala turned to Daniel. ""Okay. Let's say you're right." At Daniel's smile she stood up and asked him. "What happens now?"

Slowly walking towards Vala he answered. "They same thing as before. We go back to our apartment and …."

"'_Our'_ apartment?"

By this time Daniel had his arms around Vala and pressing his mouth to her ear he said.

"Of course. What? Did you think that once I had you I'd ever let you go? And if I read Teal'c correctly we get to keep each other for at least fifty years."

Vala turned her head when he said Teal'c and Daniel kissed her before she could speak.

The chorus of 'aws' was louder this time as Teal'c, Cam and Frank came back into the room just in time to see them kiss.

Vala and Daniel, holding each other tight, turned as one, smiling at everyone in the room.

Vala gave Sam a huge smile. "Thank you Sam. Now would you like me to speak to Jack?"

Sam started to laugh at the image of Vala yelling at Jack. Daniel'd been the only one listening to Vala. Hearing Jack's name and Sam's laughter he looked confused. Seeing the look on his face Vala whispered in Daniel's ear "We'll talk later."

"Well Sunshine, I'm assuming by the idiotic grin on your face that she decided to give you another chance."

"That's not really true, Cam. It wasn't My Daniel's fault. It was me, I ..."

Frank broke in. "Whoa there, Little Missy. He's a man; of course it's his fault. Tell him Ma."

"What the hell is this Ma crap? When did you ever call me Ma? What is this _'down on_ _the farm with Ma and Pa Kelly_?' My name is Wendy and if it was her fault, than it was was her fault. There's no shame in admitting when you're wrong. Not that Daniel is blameless." Smiling at her husband she continued. "After all, as you said, he is a man."

Frank walked over put his arms around Wendy and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. Enough, Mom. You too, Dad. So Daniel are you going to give her the ring so we can all go home?"

Wendy and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Pointing at her chest Wendy mouthed _'wedding planner'_ at Sam.

Vala pulled back and with a huge grin said "A ring? Oh Daniel, you know how much I love jewelry. What kind of ring? Tell me about it. No, just go ahead and show it to me." Jumping up and down in excitement she didn't hear the phone ring. While Frank went to answer it she continued. "Is it just a ring? I love to have jewelry that matches. Did you get me a tiara, too Daniel? Will it go with my favorite hair clips? Where is it darling?"

Vala's reaction wasn't what Wendy had expected. It sounded as if she didn't understand the meaning of Daniel giving her a ring.

She looked at Sam who whispered "She didn't get it. Give her some time." Thinking to herself how am I gonna explain this away to Wendy. Sam began to work on a variety of scenarios. She soon dismissed being raised in a convent; boarding school in Switzerland wasn't bad. Maybe home schooled by strict parents. Then she had it. Amish girl who went on Rumspringer and never went back.

Frank hung up the phone. "Hey guys, that was Daryl. He's coming over and he's bringing his new rifle. He wants us to do some shooting so he can show it off. Anybody interested in a little target practice?"

Vala stopped jumping and her eyes lit up. "Me! I'd love …" Seeing Wendy's disapproving look Vala stopped in mid-sentence. Looking up at Daniel she smiled and pulled him tight. "Never mind. Daniel and I have lots of things to talk about."

Daniel put his hands around her waist and swung her up until she was far enough off the ground to wrap her legs around him. After a quick but passionate open mouthed kiss he said. "No, go. They'll be lots of times when I'll be distracted by a book or maybe a rock. This gives me a lot of ammunition when you try and complain."

With a smile and another kiss he continued. "We'll have plenty of time to talk. I do have an important question to ask you but I'll catch you later." Letting her slide to the floor he pushed her towards Frank. "Go shoot large holes in some cans and bottles and, while you're at it, in some fragile male egos."

"Come on boys. Time's a wasting. Let's go check out your ordnance. You comin' Sam?"

"That's okay, Vala. Maybe next time. Thanks."

"Okay, but Daryl's awful cute. Single, too." Smiling as she teased Sam she whispered loudly. "Though he does live with his mother. Maybe you should try and find yourself more of a macho military type. Maybe an officer. Maybe a Gen …?

Sam broke in before Vala could finish her sentence. "Not now Vala. Go shoot something. I'll take care of Daniel for you."

Vala practically skipped out of the door with Frank, Cam and Teal'c right behind her.

Wendy looked at Sam and Daniel who looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What is wrong with that woman? Does she really not know what ...?"

Sam stopped giggling long enough to say to Wendy. "Don't worry, she'll be back. It just didn't sink in. Vala can be a little dim at times."

"Dim? Are you kidding? She acts like she's from another planet."

Sam and Daniel were bent over and gasping for breath they were laughing so hard. Sam was almost in tears as each time she and Daniel looked at each other. It made them laugh even harder.

"Okay, I get it. Inside joke. But we need to get serious. She's our surrogate daughter and Cam's surrogate sister so we're going to pay for this shindig. I've helped Cam balance his check book so I know how much back pay he's holding on to. And our farm's doing pretty well. So I think Vala's going to have to go to Paris to get her dress. What do you think, Sam?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Sam took a few deep breaths before she answered Wendy. "You think she should buy a dress in Texas?"

"Texas? What're you talking about Sam?"

"Paris, Texas. I'm sorry Wendy. Did you mean Paris, Kentucky?"

"Are all you Air Force women so dense? Paris, France!!"

Sam quickly sobered up. "Are you kidding? What a fantastic idea. Vala will adore it. She doesn't get a lot of chances to get off base. What a great idea! I know exactly where we can stay. There's this little hotel in Montmartre …"

Daniel had also brought himself under control, smiling at Sam and Wendy. As they made plans he took a second to feel sorry for Cam, brushed it off and headed outside to watch his 'hot alien babe' outshoot them all. He couldn't help but hope that in her excitement when she realized the significance of the 'ring' that Vala just might shoot somebody.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Frank was walking Vala in her ecru Vera Wang dress, down the aisle when she realized that she'd never felt so calm so relaxed and so happy all at the same time. She looked up and saw Daniel and Jack at the front of the church. Sam was walking down the aisle in front of Vala. Daniel was watching Jack watch Sam and caught Vala's eye. She smiled and nodded an unspoken "I told you so!"

Teal'c was sitting in the front pew on the groom's side next to his date. Teal'c had done a great job helping Carolyn and Hank work out many of their relationship issues. When it turned out that her parents had never actually gotten divorced the three of them started to work on reuniting as a family. Sam and Vala felt that didn't hurt when Teal'c and Carolyn decided to get married.

Daryl and his mother sat on the bride's side of the aisle. Vala caught the wistful look on his face and resolved to work with Wendy on getting him away from home.

Mitchell and his mother sat in the first pew on the bride's side. Wendy was too happy to cry but if you looked closely you could see a suspicious shine in her eyes. Next to Wendy sat General and Mrs. Landry. The multitalented Vala Mal Duran was able to walk regally down the aisle, smile at everyone, look longingly at Daniel and still scope out Mitchell and his date. She was pleased to see her friend Mary, from Dr. Ridge's SGC team, next to him. After a failed attempt at a relationship with Amy, Cam had quickly moved through a series of women. Ranging from a grade school teacher, a motorcycle mechanic to a real life 'exotic dancer'. It turned out the dancer was the nicest of them all. Cam hadn't broken any hearts; both he and the women soon realized that they didn't belong together. Wendy was afraid that he was depressed when he saw so many of his friends happy and felt headed for a life of loneliness. Against Jack and Daniel's wishes Sam and Vala had been quietly looking for the perfect woman for Mitchell. Teal'c had joined them in their search; he didn't think that he could bear to watch Mitchell retreat within himself for another fifty years.

The plan came together after Mitchell went on a mission with Dr. Ridge and his team, which included Mary. It was Paul himself who brought the situation to Vala's attention. He and Lily had been looking for a good man for Mary but had never considered a non-civilian. But watching the two of them eating together in the Commissary after the mission, he had to admit there were definite sparks. Sam and Jack as the ultimate nerd scientist combination were a role models but Vala insisted that it wasn't just Mary the nerd and Cam the flyboy, they just fit together. Mary was a strong person who could be an emotional anchor and keep the sometimes tortured Colonel Mitchell from retreating from life.

A moment later Frank was handing her off to Daniel and sitting down next to Wendy. When asked 'who gives this woman to be married to this man' they responded together "We do."

Vala herself had no interest in the actual wedding ritual, on her planet a couple simply announced to the village or town their intent to marry and when they felt ready set up housekeeping together. However, she was more than willing to participate in any ceremony, ritual, rite or celebration Daniel chose. Daniel had started working on a combination of ceremonies taking parts from one culture and a part from another different one. Jack told him that in his opinion Daniel should just pick one culture and go whole hog. Though Vala hadn't cared about any traditions Daniel had tried to talk to her about the choices. After talking to Vala hoping that Daniel was open to suggestions Wendy asked him if he would consider an old fashion traditional mid-western American wedding. Daniel saw her holding her breath waiting for his answer. And he realized that her request was his answer. That wedding would hold meaning for Vala's 'mother'; it wouldn't be simply a hodgepodge of rituals made meaningless in their isolation from any true believers. And it gave Mitchell, as the bride's brother, and Jack, as Best Man, the chance to give what they considered the world's most original, awesome and outrageous Bachelor Party. The best part of which would be Daniel's reluctance and embarrassment!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Epilogue**_

On their fiftieth anniversary, while looking through their wedding album, Vala told Daniel that although their wedding was nice and their friends and family seemed to enjoy it, it was in the Mitchell's kitchen, before he gave her the ring, when she knew that they belonged together for the rest of their lives. Daniel laughed and kissing her nose told her she was being silly. But Vala could tell that he was pleased.

Wendy had gone on to be the unofficial wedding planner for a Jaffa wedding, a traditional formal military wedding in the Air Force Academy Chapel, Cam's wedding at an archeological dig in Peru, and the even more challenging off-world weddings of their three Jackson grandchildren.


End file.
